A Slave's Silence
by ever changes
Summary: Shizuka is a mute slave from across the Arashi Ocean. What happens when she's sold and taken to the Land of Wind for her very first mission? Read to find out!
1. Prologue

**This story is really short so I'm just going to post it all at once. **

* * *

"Are there any that are educated?" the man asked, studying all the different children presented before him.

"There's one but she's a mute." The man considered that for a moment.

"She can read _and_ write?"

"She can read all Japanese languages. She can only write in the language of her clan, Parvian." The man nodded and gestured for the slave seller to show him the girl. "This is her," the seller said, presenting a small girl. She had white hair and purple eyes. She couldn't have been more than seven or eight years old. In her eyes was a sadness the man had never seen before. He saw the other children, singing to pass the time of their miserable lives. This girl could not sing. She could not make a single sound.

"Her name and how she became mute?"

"Shizuka. We don't know. No one has ever heard her make a sound. She was even born silent. I've kept her in my possession for a long time and I've taken her to a specialist for several visits. Technically speaking, she should be able to talk but it has never occurred. She is mute."

"I see. How much?" Shizuka stared between her master and the man who wished to buy her. She didn't care what they had to say. All she knew was that her time in this holding cell was finally up. She was over joyed. She frowned.


	2. Chapter 1

"This is to be your new home, Shizuka," Abito, the man who had bought her, said. They were walking into a large village surrounded by stone walls. They had just escaped from a massive area of nothing but sand. It was hot, unlike the place she had come from. No water was in sight, which was also strange. She had enjoyed watching ships depart across the ocean, much like the one she and Master Abito had traveled in weeks earlier. They had come from a different area altogether. An area where ninja did not rule the lands. Shizuka wasn't even familiar with the word.

The pair walked down the street together. Two sentries stopped their advance. "State your business," one said. Suna had been a little stressed after the Kazekage had been kidnapped. Things were winding down now after his return but many were still on their toes.

"I've recently purchased an apartment in the middle of town," Abito said. "I and my niece here were hoping to move in. My property has already arrived in preparations for us."

"My sincerest apologies, Lord Abito. I did not recognize you. It's been so long. Are you here to replace the Head of Defense?"

"Apology accepted and, as a matter of fact, I am. My niece, meanwhile, is supposed to become the Kazekage's personal assistant."

"I didn't know you had a niece," the sentry stated. The other one, who was unfamiliar with Abito altogether, stood awkwardly to the side. Shizuka stared at him with a curious glare. The ninja shivered under her piercing gaze. It was as though she could see into his very soul. "What's her name?"

"Shizuka, be a dear and greet Ryoko." The girl turned towards the talkative sentry. She gave him a formal bow, knowing her place as his underling. "You'll have to excuse her mannerisms. She's from across the Arashi Ocean. She's also mute."

"Really? You have connections over there?"

"My sister moved there a couple of years before Shizuka was born. When I visited her, she was very ill and asked me to take Shizuka under my care. How could I refuse?" The sentry just studied Shizuka and her emotion-washed face. It almost made her resemble the Kazekage in a strange way. "It was a pleasure seeing you again, Ryoko. Farewell."

"Farewell," the sentry replied as Abito put a hand on Shizuka's shoulder and led her further into the sand-colored city. Being used to a colorful port, Suna was a strange sight to the girl. She liked it. Of course, this emotion did not reach her face. She was unaccustomed to such a thing. She had been left to solitude her entire childhood. Emotions were a foreign aspect of humanity she had yet to come in contact with.

Abito took Shizuka to a building just to the north of a gigantic, round building. She saw the sign and recognized it as the Kazekage's building. She hadn't the slightest of an idea of who he was or why he was important, but she had a feeling she'd discover it soon.

Their apartment was on the top level. It took up half the floor, with another apartment on the other side of the farthest western wall. The apartment was fairly large with a living room, study, kitchen, dining room, two bedrooms, and two bathrooms. The second bedroom and bathroom were less than half the size of the first. She figured that was where she was to stay if Abito did not require her in his own corridors at all times. It was hard to depict the personality of her new master.

"Do you like it, Shizuka?" her master asked. She studied the apartment. It was spacious, clean, and decorated with paintings of the ocean and ships. Most of the furniture was either white or blue in color. It appeared to be a peaceful place and it had a nice aura. She nodded. She had no reason to dislike it. Abito removed his sandals by the door and placed them on a mat just next to it. Shizuka followed suit.

"Come, sit with me, Child," the man ordered as he sat on something very similar to the couches she had seen in her former master's living rooms. She did as she was bid without hesitation. Slaves were meant to obey. Nothing else.

"Earlier, I said that you would be serving as the Kazekage's personal assistant. I intend to keep my word. You will report to his office first thing in the morning. Now, I hand-picked you for this assignment. Have you ever heard of a ninja?" She shook her head. "A ninja is a person with physical abilities far greater than that of a normal person. The Kazekage is the leader of all the ninja in this village and of all the ninja in the Land of Wind. That means he has a lot of power." Shizuka gave a silent display of her understanding. She was still curious about these "ninja" Abito spoke of but she didn't show it.

"Have you ever heard of a spy?" Another nod. "Well, in this land, they're in desperate need of spies and assassins." Abito knew that Shizuka was familiar with assassins. Her own mother had been one. That's how she ended up as a slave. Her mother had died during an assassination attempt. "They also don't have slaves." At this, the girl was openly surprised Of course, it only showed in her eyes.

"Your mission is to spy on the Kazekage and bring me any information you discover. Anything at all. Towards the end of your mission, I will give you the order to assassinate the Kazekage. If you succeed in this mission, you will be freed. This apartment will become yours and, as soon as you're an adult, I will disappear from your life. How does that sound? Do you like that idea?" Shizuka nodded. In fact, she was going over in her head all the ways she could succeed in her mission.


	3. Chapter 2

Abito dressed Shizuka in a pair of white pants, and a long sleeved, black shirt. Her ivory locks were pinned up in an elegant bun. Shizuka had never felt so beautiful before. She had bathed the night before in fresh water with soap. Now, Abito was making sure she was in fresh, clean clothes that fit perfectly. He finished dressing her by clasping a necklace around her pale neck. On the necklace was a pendant with Abito's family crest. To an experienced eye, it was the mark of being owned by a member of the family, but no one in Suna had an eye for something like that. They'd simply see it as a display of clan pride.

"Do well and don't act like a slave. You are an underling to the Kazekage. The others are your equals. Understood?" Shizuka nodded. Abito escorted her over to the building but left her in the lobby as he went off to his other duties. Unsure what to do, she approached the front desk. The desk clerk peeked up at her expectantly.

"Can I help you with something?" The girl nodded. The clerk waited patiently and gestured for her to speak. "Can you speak?" the woman finally demanded. The slave shook her head no. "Oh! I'm so sorry; I didn't know. You must be Shizuka, Lord Kazekage's new assistant. Am I correct?" Shizuka nodded. "Come with me," the woman offered, coming out from behind the counter and putting a comforting hand on the girl's upper back. The woman led her up several flights of stairs and to an office. "Lord Kazekage, your assistant has arrived," the woman stated.

Gaara had been busy working over some documents. He refrained from sending both Hanako and his new "assistant" away as soon as they entered. The girl at Hanako's side couldn't have been more than seven or eight in age. She had white hair and purple eyes. She wasn't particularly beautiful but she wasn't ugly either. Strange looking and too skinny. Her face was drawn and there were bags under her eyes, as though she had faced multiple hardships in her young life. "Thank you, you may leave," Gaara told Hanako. The woman nodded and scuttled off. Shutting the door behind her.

"Your name is Shizuka, correct?" he asked as he looked over a mission request. He didn't hear a response so he glanced up. The girl nodded a second time, realizing he hadn't seen her the first time. _So she, too, is silent. We will get along well then._ "The desk behind mine is yours. Temari will arrive soon to prompt you on the rest." Another nod and she sat down. Soon enough, a blonde ninja walked in.

"Good morning, Gaara," she greeted her brother. Then she turned to the little child sitting behind him. "Well, hello there. What's your name?" Shizuka just stared up at Temari, unsure of how to respond. Most already knew she was mute. She had never had to explain it before. "It's okay to talk to me, Sweetheart," Temari reassured the girl. Silence ensued. Even Gaara looked up from his work to glance at the strange child.

"Her name is Shizuka," Gaara finally responded for the child.

"I can see why," Temari muttered under her breath. "Well, I'm Temari and I'm here to inform you of your job." She walked over to Shizuka's desk and began to explain everything. The girl nodded her understanding. Her task was simple, sort the papers and get them where they need to be. She'd also be in charge of making sure that the Kazekage had tea or water whenever he needed it. Additionally, he could call on her to fetch him a meal or any object or person he sought. She was literally there to make his life easier.

"Hey, Temari, do you have any idea what I did with my paint?" a brown haired boy asked, barging in. His face was clear of any added features but there were three scrolls on his back. He also had a hood that he let hang behind him. That's when he caught sight of the new girl. "Oh, who's this?" He came over and gave her a friendly smile.

"Her name is Shizuka and did you check your pouch?" Kankuro smiled and reached into his kunai pouch. He pulled out a small tube with a purple lid. "You're welcome," Temari called after the boy as he walked out. "That was Kankuro, he's my second youngest brother," the Kunoichi informed the slave. "Gaara, or Lord Kazekage, is my youngest brother, so take care of him for me, would you?" Shizuka nodded and Temari left her and the Kazekage to themselves.

The girl was fairly adequate for her first day. She always made sure he didn't go thirsty and she was quick at sorting the documents. She tended to get lost around the building and she didn't know who was who or where to find things, but that was to be expected. Gaara didn't send her out much to give her the chance to become accommodated with her workspace first. Finally, lunch came around. The Kazekage wasn't in the mood for eating at his desk so he stood to leave. Shizuka peered up at him, her expression blank.

"You may leave for lunch." At this, Shizuka displayed the first change in her features. One eyebrow arched while the other furrowed. Her eyes showed her obvious confusion. What was "lunch"? "Your afternoon meal? You may leave to dine elsewhere," Gaara clarified. She shook her head, still not understanding. Finally, he just decided to have her follow him. He beckoned for her and she obeyed. He walked out of the building with the small girl trailing him close behind. He took her to his favorite restaurant near the wall.

"A table for one?" the hostess automatically assumed.

"Two," Gaara corrected her softly, inclining his head towards his guest. The hostess peered at the strange girl and smiled softly.

"Hi there, Sweetie. What's your name?" the hostess asked, kneeling in front of the girl with a smile plastered to her face. Shizuka just stared at the woman emotionlessly. At the lack of a response, the hostess stood up awkwardly and walked them to their table. They sat across from each other. Shizuka stared at all the people taking food to the tables. Abito had said there were no slaves in this land. Had he been lying? One of the slaves walked up to them.

"The usual, Lord Kazekage?" the woman asked. Gaara nodded. The woman turned towards Shizuka. "And you?" Shizuka shook her head. She was a slave too. She wouldn't have someone else serve her. That could get her whipped. Then she remembered what Abito had said. She was only the Kazekage's underling but she was everyone else's equal. Did that make her the slave's equal or the other's?

"Get her the same," Gaara said for the child. The waitress smiled and wrote it down.

"It should be out soon." Gaara nodded in display of his gratitude. The food was served soon after. Gaara began to eat silently while Shizuka stared at the meal. It was still hours before nightfall. Why were they eating? She glanced around and saw that everyone sitting at the tables was eating. She looked back at the food and hesitantly took a bite. Why was this happening? What was going on? Was it a trick somehow?

When Gaara finished eating, Shizuka stopped too. She hadn't been hungry but she didn't want to be the odd one out. Gaara placed some money onto the table to cover his bill and the tip. Shizuka reached for the small coins and rolled them in between her fingers, studying the foreign currency. Then she placed it back and followed the Kazekage out. He took her back to his office and began to work again. Then, ever so softly that she almost didn't hear him, he said, "That was lunch, Shizuka." They did not exchange words again for the rest of the day.


	4. Chapter 3

"Shizuka is your niece, correct, Abito?" Kankuro asked as he and the Head of Defense walked side-by-side. Abito nodded and stared lovingly at his niece only a few feet head of him. Of course, he didn't truly love the girl and she most certainly was not his niece. Still, he had to keep up pretenses if he wanted to give the slave a chance to complete her mission. "She's very silent," the puppet master commented, bringing Abito back to the present.

"She's mute. The girl was even born silent." Kankuro stared at the man with obvious disbelief and then glanced at Shizuka. She was carrying a stack of papers in her arms and had been sent to fetch himself and Abito. As Kankuro studied the girl, he realized she had not made a sound during the entire walk. Not only did she not speak but she didn't sigh, breathe heavily, clap, snap her fingers, crack her neck, or even stomped impatiently when they fell behind. Her every footfall produced only a whispered padding sound.

"She also lacks emotion." The puppet master had been speaking to himself but Abito heard and decided to reply.

"Her father was nonexistent in her life and her mother was always ill. She's had a very hard childhood. Across the Arashi Ocean, children like her are treated like dirt. They show no pity, especially not to a mute. That is why her mother gave her to me." Shizuka stopped abruptly. She turned to the door on her left, raised one hand, and… turned the doorknob to permit herself entrance. She disappeared inside and returned a few minutes later, arms empty. They carried on.

Kankuro didn't overlook the fact that she hadn't knocked. Perhaps Shizuka was raised across the ocean but everyone should know that common courtesy. The puppet master asked Abito about it. "She doesn't make sounds if she can avoid it. I think, to her, noise is an unnecessary part of life. Why produce it?" The two discussed no more after that and soon arrived at the Kazekage's chambers. Kankuro got ahead of Shizuka so that he may knock before barging in.

"Enter," Gaara's monotone voice ordered from behind the barrier. Kankuro opened the door and held it for Shizuka and Abito to enter. The slave master glanced at his slave, wondering if she'd walk in while Kankuro held the door. Slaves were taught at an early age that they were not to be served by others unless they wished to face severe punishment. It was quite possible she'd refuse the invitation and wait for a later opportunity to enter. Surprisingly, she walked in.

"You called for us, Lord Kazekage?" Abito began. Shizuka walked around the two standing in front of Gaara's desk and sat down at her own. She set to work on the documents piled before her. This next conversation she did not have to hear for Master Abito was there to witness it himself.

Shizuka was very good at being a spy. She had wonderful memory, especially for things written down. She could almost rewrite an entire document from memory. Two weeks with the Kazekage had not been meaningless. The amount of information she had gathered was very significant. They had had to start storing it under the beds so as not to leave it on the tables in case someone came for an unexpected visit. Abito had been very pleased.

Kankuro and the Head of Defense left a little while afterwards. During the discussion, Gaara had been able to confirm his suspicion that Shizuka was mute. He also understood why her mannerisms were so strange. She had been raised in another land altogether. A land where slave masters reigned and children such as herself were treated like dirt on the bottom of everyone's shoe. He peeked over at her small figure as she worked and saw in her eyes exactly what he had expected, a sad loneliness he could compare only to himself. She knew pain beyond being unable to speak up for herself, but for being entirely alone. Abito may be her uncle, but she was isolated from him as much as Gaara had been from his siblings. Shizuka needed help. She needed someone like Naruto.

"Hey, Shizuka, watch this," Kankuro said, barging in. He had a tiny puppet in his hand that was swathed with colorful clothing. It had a smile painted onto its face. The puppet master used his jutsu to make it dance all around the room, often times on the walls so as not to disturb Gaara's workspace. Shizuka studied the toy and, as soon as it was in reach, she snatched it. She held it carefully in her hands and touched the soft fur atop its head. She didn't smile or laugh and no amusement lit her eyes, but the way she admired the puppet was almost lovingly.

The siblings observed the small girl as she marveled at the doll. It arms and legs could move like that of a human's and its head could turn left and right. The puppet appeared to be very happy even though it was now lifeless in her hands. Shizuka stood it up with one hand and lifted the other over top of it and twitched her fingers around like she saw Kankuro do. Nothing happened.

"I can teach you how to do it," Kankuro offered, walking over to her. "I can teach you how to make the puppet move. It's really simple if you put some effort into it. Would you like that, Shizuka?" The girl nodded. She'd be delighted to learn. She held up the doll to give it back to its owner. Kankuro pushed it away. "Keep it. It's yours now." She wanted to thank him somehow so she grabbed his arm, rolled up his sleeve, and wrote a small blessing up his arm. That should be thanks enough. Kankuro smiled and ruffled her hair before walking out to study the strange script on his arm. She hadn't showed it with her expression but he was sure he had made her happy and that this was a "thank you" of some sort.

Shizuka's doll was made of simple wooden parts. It had brown hair, like Kankuro, and large, brown eyes. It was obviously meant to male with its pale smile and dark complexion. The clothes wrapped around it were made of a multicolored fabric. The main color was blue but it contained speckled of reds, greens, and yellows. The fabric was almost like a set of robes and underneath was a pair of black pants. The thing had black sandals painted on its feet and a Suna headband on its forehead. She liked it a lot.

Gaara studied the girl as she admired the gift. By the looks of it, he doubted she had ever received something of that nature before. He was grateful to Kankuro for presenting it to her. Shizuka was definitely in need of a friend. Despite the fact that Kankuro was many years older than her, and a little immature for his age, Gaara had no doubt he'd make a fine friend for the girl. If nothing else, he would be a wonderful sensei if he held his promise to teach her puppet art true.


	5. Chapter 4

Abito worked longer hours than Shizuka so she had plenty of time to practice puppetry after work. In fact, Shizuka was very gifted in the art. Kankuro had yet to present her with a puppet like Crow but she could control three of her tiny, doll-like puppets. It was not without difficulty, though. Being unfamiliar with things like dancing and sword fighting meant that her puppets could only do a small array of tasks. She had been able to utilize them in the office, however. They could get things for her that were out of her reach and so forth. Of course, Shizuka had made sure to keep them a secret from Abito.

Now, as Abito and Shizuka were eating dinner, just seven weeks after their arrival, Abito was about to initialize the last part of her mission. The Kazekage must die. Realistically, Abito doubted the girl would be able to manage such a task. She'd probably be caught and then executed for treason. He had no hopes that she would succeed.

"You have done well as a spy, Shizuka. Now I want you to follow in your mother's footsteps and become an assassin. You are to kill Lord Kazekage. If you succeed, you will be freed. On this you have my word." Shizuka nodded and accepted the dagger Abito was presenting to her. Her task would not be easy but she was sure of her ability to complete it. The Kazekage would never expect an attack from her.

►§◄

The dagger was hidden in Shizuka's dress, along with her three puppets, as she entered the Kazekage's office. She went about her morning business as usual, fetching a cup of tea for the Kazekage and making her dolls collect the materials essential for her to work. She sat down at her desk and began looking over the stack of documents there. It was when she would need to grab a new stack that she planned to kill the redhead in front of her.

As she sat there, waiting for the right moment to strike, she began to feel uncomfortable. The girl, truly, had no wish to kill the Kazekage. He had been very kind to her, taking her out to lunch on several occasions and even dinner when they worked very late. He permitted her an hour of rest during the hottest part of the day so she wouldn't overheat. He was as silent as emotionless as she was. She didn't really want him dead.

Finally, the time had come. Shizuka pushed away her doubts and approached Gaara from behind, sliding her dagger out of its hiding place. She raised it and plunged it towards the back of his neck. Suddenly, a wall of sand sprang up to protect him. Surprise lit across both the girl's and Gaara's faces. She let the dagger slip from her grip and, somewhat disappointedly, took the stack of documents requiring her attention and sat back down to do her job. Gaara just stared at her, wondering what had made her wish to murder him.

"Shizuka, come here." She obeyed without hesitation. She didn't realize the consequences for what she had just done. She didn't know that losing her chance at freedom wasn't the worst of it. "Have I upset you?" Gaara asked coolly, wanting to know the truth behind her attack. She shook her head. "Did someone order you to assassinate me?" That seemed a more plausible situation. She nodded her confirmation. Why should she lie anymore with her mission already a failure? "Do you have any more weapons?" She shook her head. "Relinquish your puppets." That was when Kankuro appeared.

"Why are you taking her puppets away?" he demanded. For once, Shizuka hesitated to obey. She loved her dolls. She didn't want to lose them.

"She just tried to kill me," Gaara stated with no emotion whatsoever.

"Shizuka? But…" Kankuro spotted the dagger then and sighed, turning away. "Why, Shizuka? Why would you attack Gaara?"

"She was ordered to."

"By who?" At this, Gaara shrugged. He had yet to discover the identity of his true assailant. "Wait, let me fetch Jiraiya. He might know more about this than we do." The legendary Sannin had been visiting Suna for a short time to conduct some "research". In that time, he had been a great help with some political issues. Gaara nodded his consent and Kankuro left, returning only a few moments later.

"Yes, Lord Gaara," Jiraiya began, noting the grave faces of the Kazekage and his assistant. Then again, he wasn't sure if their expressions had been anything but grave.

"Shizuka just conducted an assassination attempt on my life. We know that she was ordered to do so by some unknown force. She's from across the Arashi Ocean. Do you have any guidance in this issue?" Jiraiya studied the girl, glancing at her necklace.

"I can tell you a lot of things about this girl simply by looking at her. First off, she's from the Parvia clan, a clan of assassins on the other side of the Arashi Ocean. Second of all, she's a slave. You can tell this by the necklace she wears since it is the crest of another clan. I'd say, whoever her master is, he planned on freeing her. Otherwise, he would've had her branded instead." Jiraiya walked over to the girl and beckoned for her hands. They were soft. He also lifted the back of her shirt. She had no scars.

"She wasn't used for hard labor at any point in her life. The lack of scarring might signify that she was a port slave for most of her life, meaning that she was held in a dungeon near the ports until somebody decided to buy her. She's probably well educated, for a slave. Her lack of emotion hints to me that either she was held in isolation all her life, or that it isn't just a coincidence that her name is Shizuka. You wouldn't happen to be Shizuka, daughter of Karachi, would you?" She nodded.

"What does that mean?" Kankuro demanded.

"Karachi is a slave holder. Not a master, but a holder. He buys and sells slaves for a profit. Shizuka is almost a legend over there. The only child of a slave holder that had actually been put into slavery. Her mother died when she was very young after a failed assassination attempt. Her father had no use for her since she was mute and he refused to give her to the clan for training. At least, as a slave, he could make a profit off of her. I imagine he's been trying to sell her for years. Whoever did buy her must have specifically wanted her for this purpose. Not only as an assassin, but as a spy. Am I correct?" Shizuka nodded.

"How do you know all this?" Gaara asked.

"Because I have a friend from that land. He likes to tell stories. It's only by chance that he decided to share that one with me." Gaara nodded, satisfied. He had no reason to distrust the Toad Sage. He had been Naruto's sensei at one point, after all. "All in all, you shouldn't punish the girl for what she did. She had no choice but to obey. The only person you should punish is her master. Not only for ordering the assassination but for holding a slave on free soil."

"But how do we discover who her master is?" Kankuro inquired.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but that's Abito's family crest, isn't it?" Kankuro's eyes widened.

"Of course! Her master is Abito! That makes sense now. Just stay right here. I have this under control." It didn't take Kankuro long to catch Abito. He was taken to the ANBU for further questioning and to be held for a trial. Kankuro then returned to the Kazekage's office. He wanted to be there when his younger brother decided what to do with Shizuka.

"A girl her age can't be left to live on her own," Master Jiraiya pointed out as Gaara considered what to do with her. He had already decided to keep her in Suna as his assistant. She did her job well, even if she had been a spy. The ANBU were already searching her and Abito's apartment to see what exactly she had given up.

"What should we do with her then? I don't know of a family that would be willing to take her in."

"What about ours?" the puppet master offered, stepping in. Shizuka glanced up at him. She had been fiddling with her puppets, still afraid that they might be taken from her. "I'm already her sensei. I wouldn't mind taking responsibility for her." Gaara wasn't surprised by his brother's offer, nor that Shizuka was obviously considering the possibility, seeing that she did have a choice in the matter. "Besides, I could teach her what being a free person is all about."

"Fine," Gaara decided. "You will be given full responsibility over her welfare. All three of you are dismissed." To this, Shizuka was uncomprehending. Did that mean she didn't have to work for the rest of the day? Kankuro noticed her hesitation and grabbed her hand, leading her off to her new corridors and to explain how things would work for her now. He was more than happy to take the silent girl under his wing.


	6. Epilogue

Shizuka sat complacently at Kankuro's side. They were sitting on the edge of the wall, staring across the desert. Kankuro, as always, was messing with one of his puppets to keep it in top condition. Shizuka did not have her dolls with her. Instead, she carried a puppet of her own creation, Sea Serpent. Sea Serpent was designed for aerial or water attacks. Its fins could double as wings and it shot torrents of water from its mouth. Being from a port, it was in Shizuka's nature to control water. The aerial aspect of Sea Serpent's nature was due to the lack of water in her current home.

Kankuro had been taking care of Shizuka for nearly two years now. She had been left out of most of the excitement and adventure, being a mere academy student during the Fourth Shinobi War, but she had just graduated and they were celebrating by taking a moment to relax from the efforts of the day.

"You know, Shizuka, I remember a time when you didn't smile," Kankuro stated, watching the soft grin that brightened her features. She just nodded in response. She had yet to speak, even though the medic-nin were convinced that she had the ability. "Well, I'm glad you do now. I'm also pleased to see how handy you are at making puppets. You might beat even Sasori's legend." Shizuka knew of Sasori's great accomplishments as a puppet master. Even though he had turned against his village, his craftsmanship was still widely admired.

"Thank you, Kankuro-sensei," a soft voice breathed. Kankuro froze and stared at his student. She smiled back at him, purple eyes lit with delight.

"Was – was that you?" She nodded. "Since when do you speak?" he exclaimed. She just smirked and shrugged her shoulders. One sentence was enough for the day. He just grinned and turned back towards the setting sun. He was glad he had taken Shizuka under his wing. She was a good student to have. A good friend too.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
